With the increasing proliferation of wireless technology, such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and mobile or wireless Internet of things (IoT) devices, more devices or systems incorporate RF circuitry, such as receivers and/or transmitters. To reduce the cost, size, and bill of materials, and to increase the reliability of such devices or systems, various circuits or functions have been integrated into integrated circuits (ICs). For example, ICs typically include receiver and/or transmitter circuitry. Typically, receiver and/or transmitter circuitry use one or more signals to perform a variety of functions, such as clocking circuitry (e.g., analog-to-digital converters (ADCs)), image reject calibration, mixing radio frequency (RF) signals to baseband or an intermediate frequency (IF), mixing a baseband or IF signal to RF signals, and the like.
The description in this section and any corresponding figure(s) are included as background information materials. The materials in this section should not be considered as an admission that such materials constitute prior art to the present patent application.